Bored
by Trevyler
Summary: Marco is bored. All he friends are busy and Star is attending something on Mewni. After a few failed attempts as entertaining himself, Marco gives up. He decides to sleep his evening away. That is until Ponyhead brings home a drunk Star and she reveals something Marco wasn't expecting, but exactly opposed to.


**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to my first Star vs the Forces of Evil story. Admittedly I'm a Starco shipper and have been for a while now. So I decided that I wanted to write a Starco fanfic. This idea came to me after reading a lot of other shipping fics in a variety of fandoms. Drunk fanfics are fun to read for me if done correctly. Hopefully I do good on this attempt. If not then tell me how I can improve. Enjoy everybody!**

* * *

It was a boring Saturday in the Diaz household. At least for Marco Diaz. Today he had no one to hang out with.

His best friend Star Butterfly had to attend something in Mewni. So that meant that he was alone for the day. Well what was left of it anyways. He spent his morning and early afternoon cleaning up and eating nachos.

He'd asked other friends, but everyone seemed to be busy.

Alphonso and Ferguson had family stuff.

Janna was well...being Janna. Which meant she was probably doing something illegal.

Jackie was out of town. So he was officially out of friends to hang out with.

Marco sighed and brought the empty bowl down stairs.

His mother, Angie, looked over to him, "Something wrong dear?" she asked.

He sighed, "I'm just bored Mom. All my friends are busy. Even Star had to attend something in Mewni." he said dully.

She continued cooking while she thought about how to help her son's situation, "Why don't you watch some movies or something until Star gets back or go into town and look around." she suggested.

Marco rinsed out the bowl, "Maybe." he replied.

He finished cleaning the bowl and put it in it's correct place until he decided to use it again.

He brushed a hand through his hair, "You know what. I'm gonna head out." he said going back upstairs.

He came back down in his signature red hoodie, "See you later Mom!" he called as he headed out the door.

* * *

Marco's day out seemed to be just as bad as his day at how would of been.

Everything he saw reminded him of times he'd spent with his friends. It also helped to serve as a constant reminder of his current predicament.

He went to the arcade and played a few games before he realized that playing by himself or with strangers wasn't the same as playing with his friends. Mostly Star.

It was now that he realized how much she impacted his life. He used to look forward to days like this. Now he was bored out of his mind without something crazy going on.

He was even tempted to buy another banagic wand since Star had managed to lose the last one. The idea of it chilling him out sounded good right about now. Then again that might just be the boredom getting to him.

He decided against it as he was low on cash at the moment as it was. It kinda happened when your roommate constantly bought stuff while you weren't there.

Marco gave a heavy sigh and looked at his watch. It was around 4:30 now so he'd managed to kill a couple hours somehow.

It was with this in mind that he headed home to wait for dinner. If his mom had started that early then it was definitely going to be good.

* * *

He was right indeed. Dinner had been delicious. Unfortunately, Star had missed it.

He was wondering when she was gonna be back. He knew it would probably be awhile, so with a full stomach and plenty of boredom unresolved he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

He felt something nudge him slightly. He brushed it off. It nudged him harder. Now it was getting annoying now. Finally he felt something sharp jab him.

He jumped awake with a yelp, "I'm up! I'm up!" he shouted.

He noticed the familiar form beside his bed, "Ponyhead?" he said rubbing his eyes.

She rolled her eyes, "About time Earth turd! I was gonna have to get rough if ya didn't wake up." she replied.

Marco threw his legs over the side of his bed, "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

The unicorn like head gestured to the open portal behind her, "I'm helping B-fly get home. There's a little problem though." she told him sheepishly.

He raised an eyebrow, "What proble-" he was cut off by a loud thud.

A recognizable head of blonde hair had landed on the floor next to the portal. Marco looked to Ponyhead for an explanation.

She let Star use her as support and pulled her up, "She may have got into alcohol and drank too much before anyone realized what she was doing." she explained.

The brunette sighed, "Alright let me see her. I'll see what I can do." he said holding his arms out.

She gently gave Star over to the boy, "You better take good care of her Earth turd or you're gonna meet the wrong end of this horn." she threatened.

Marco nodded, "You can count on me." he promised.

With that she was out the door, or rather portal, leaving the two teens alone.

Marco put both arms around her and helped her stand, "Alright Star. We're gonna get you to your room." he told.

Star looked over at him, "Okay." she said clearly despite how drunk she was.

They made it to Star's room in a slow and steady fashion. Marco lowered her onto her bed gently.

He looked down at her, "Stay put okay. I'm gonna get you some water." he said and turned to leave when she nodded.

When he returned with the water he was surprised to see her in her pajamas. Mostly anyway. How she managed to do that in her current state he would never know, but at least it saved him the awkwardness of trying to help her.

She was smiling for some reason. It was kinda weird. It was different that her usual smile.

He set the water down on a table and turned around, only to find himself face to face with Star.

He jumped back, "Don't scare me like that." he said.

She just stared at him, "Marco." she said.

The boy was about to ask her what was going on when she started petting his hair and smiling.

She laughed a little, "Silly Marco." she muttered and grabbed a hold of his hoodie.

Not expecting the force, Marco fell forward into her grasp, "Star. What are you doing?" he asked uncomfortably.

The princess paid no mind to his question, "You're so sweet to me, but then you go on and on about Jackie. You're confusing me." she told him with a frown.

He had no idea what she was talking about until his brain caught up with what was happening, "Ummm...Star..." he trailed off.

Her smile returned, "I like you though. A lot." she admitted with a round of giggles.

Marco started to flush, "Star. You need to get some rest." He said, trying to free himself.

Star tightened her grip, "You're warm. Please stay." she pleaded.

He knew he was doomed. He couldn't say no to her.

With a sight he relaxed, "Fine, but drink that water and get some sleep." he gave in reluctantly.

She gave a smile and giggle of approval. She drank the water before returning to her spot on the bed.

She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled him, "Good night Marco." she said sweetly.

He smiled, "Good night Star." he replied.

Before he fell asleep he felt soft lips press against his cheek. A good night kiss from Star Butterfly.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. I hope you all enjoyed it despite the short length. I might write more if I have the time, but I have a lot of other stories that need updating as well. The Jarco in the recent episodes is killing me, but the promos for the new episodes give me hope. Especially since one of the things shown looks to be a Starco kiss. Anyway, Have a great night and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
